The Luckiest
by LoveMeTender
Summary: Fluff! Graduation's around the corner and Gordo is ready to tell a certain someone something important ... Aren't I the sap?


**Gosh I am such a sap … more Lizzie and Gordo fluff! I want this so I decided that Gordo and Lizzie can have it instead. I don't own anything! This is based off the Ben Folds song "The Luckiest". Listen to it! Let me know what you guys think!**

Gordo was tired, he had to admit. But he couldn't fall asleep yet. He lay in his bed with the window open, feeling the soon-to-be-summer breeze coming through his window. May had come with a promise of graduation and freedom. He was excited and scared, but he knew everything would be ok. His best friend was coming to college with him, and that was all that mattered.

He shifted in his bed, adjusting the sheet on top of him. He knew her being his best friend wasn't all that mattered. She was also the love of his life, but he couldn't tell her that. He loved Lizzie, loved her with all his heart. But with graduation coming up and the pressure of moving out of their parents' houses, he thought it would be a better idea to wait until later.

Gordo sighed, running a head through his curly brown hair. Wait. That was a lame excuse and he knew it. He had been waiting the past five years of his life to tell her that he loved her. He figured he could wait a little bit more.

"Why doesn't she see it?" he whispered into the night. "Why can't she see how much I love her?" He briefly shut his eyes, thinking back to prom. The most magical night of his life. They had gone together as "friends", although it was anything but in his mind. He even managed to kiss her goodnight, but she, of course, had taken it as a friendly kiss. But it wasn't.

"Gordo," he heard a voice whisper from his window. He jumped a bit, and then sat up.

"Lizzie, I'm awake," he whispered back. Ever since prom, she had made a habit of coming into his room at night at least once a week. He didn't know why she did it, but he wasn't complaining.

He helped her get through the window. In the moonlight, she was even more beautiful then he could ever picture her. She was wearing pink cotton shorts and a black spaghetti-strapped shirt. Her blonde hair was loose and wavy. She was beautiful.

"Hey Gordo," she whispered, giving him a hug. The pair crawled into his bed. She snuggled into his chest and he put his arms around her, slowly running his hands through her long hair. He treasured these moments, although he wasn't sure why she came.

"Getting excited?" he whispered, referring to graduation.

"You have no idea." She propped herself up on her elbows, still on Gordo's chest. "I'm glad we are going together though."

He smiled, still playing with her hair. "Me too Lizzie, me too."

"I mean, think of all these new opportunities we have," she said, playing with his curls. "And we get to do it all together."

His heart started to pound. His courage was mounting. "Hey Lizzie?" he asked, feeling brave.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you start coming to my room at night?"

Her eyes looked into his, and then she sat up. "Do you not want me to?"

He sat up with her and put his hand on her cheek. "No, no, that's not it. I was just wondering."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his. "I don't know Gordo, I just felt like I should."

"Lizzie," he said softly. She looked up at him, eyes saying something he couldn't quite read. "I'm glad you do." She smiled at him, making his heart flutter.

He started to lean in, looking into her eyes for her approval. She started to lean in as he did. He then kissed her, praying that she didn't take it as a "friendly" kiss. For he was using this kiss to tell her what he really felt.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, Gordo's heart swelling as each minute ticked by. They pulled apart, forehead to forehead, hands intertwined. "Lizzie," he whispered again, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled again, squeezing his hands. "Oh Gordo, how I've longed to hear you say those words. I love you too."

His heart jumped. "You do?"

She laughed. "Yes you silly boy, I do. I love you!"

Gordo silenced her with another kiss. "Shh. My parents will hear." They sat there for a moment, staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. He pulled her back down into his bed, once again wrapping his arms around her.

"My great-grandpa died when I was three," he said, holding Lizzie close. "I don't really remember him just because I was so young. My parents were talking about him the other day. I guess he had been sick for a really long time. Once he passed away, my great-grandma started to become sick as well, even though she had been reasonably healthy before. The nurse at the nursing home told my mom that she had never seen such a sad lady. Three days after my great-grandpa died, she did too." He paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "I know it's a strange way to tell you that we belong together," he said with a little laugh. "But I want you to know that I would be the same way if you passed away."

She was silent for a few moments, then sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too Gordo, me too."

She snuggled into him. Gordo smiled, fully content for the first time in his life. As he drifted into sleep, he realized that he was right. Everything would be ok. He had his best friend with him, and finally, she was so much more.


End file.
